


He Understands

by TheNovelust



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, but eventually i will write more of this ship, im trash and going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelust/pseuds/TheNovelust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't dared to hope that Billy's crazy idea of them being the Scarlet Witch's reincarnated sons actually made any sense, that it could actually be true. He hadn't dared hope that somewhere out there there might be a family that actually understood him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Understands

He hadn't dared to hope that Billy's crazy idea of them being the Scarlet Witch's reincarnated sons actually made any sense, that it could actually be true. He hadn't dared hope that somewhere out there there might be a family that actually understood him.

But there was, and it was more than Tommy had ever dared to dream. Such a childish wish, wasn't it? To wish his parents weren't actually his parents, to wish that somewhere out there he had a real family. Truth be told, they were actually pretty dysfunctional, but they loved each other, and Tommy hadn't felt love since the divorce, and certainly not after the incident with his school.

Uncle Pete, especially, understood. Without having to say anything, the other speedster understood it all. One glance into those blue eyes, and Tommy felt comforted, for once not alone on the little blue and green planet that was all at once too big and not big enough.

He wasn't sure when it had started. He clung to the older man, to the understanding he found in those eyes. He was in the middle before he had even known it had began, in love before he knew what it felt like to love. It might have started as admiration, admiration that Uncle Pete seemed so put together in comparison to himself. Perhaps Pietro's gentle teasing had pulled it out, given it form, substance. It might have been nothing without that. No one else could think as fast as him, could understand him as the words came pouring out, but Pietro had granted him that solace, had let him speed up to his full potential and just be, be without slowing himself down for others, without compensating for his ability. With Pietro he could be... Well, he could be normal.

Shyness had almost overcome him the first time. He had no idea if Pietro would reciprocate his feelings. Time and experience showed him the older man did care for him, even if he occasionally threatened to throw him off a cliff. But when the night became still and they talked to each other in the low glow of the television playing some movie at a hundred times the speed thanks to the wonders of technology, Tommy could feel Pietro vibrating with the same energy, on the same frequency. Tommy's heartbeat quickened, beating against his rib cage like an enraged beast. He actually feared it would burst free from the confines of his chest, or Pietro would be able to hear it.

He barely had to shift his weight to cross the distance between them, such a quick motion for other eyes, but a secret eternity for the two of them, and then Tommy's lips were connecting with Pietro's. His original plan had been to leave before the other could say anything or process what had happened, and that plan would have worked with anyone else besides Pietro. Years of experience and the same quick wit that possessed Tommy allowed Pietro to react before Tommy could pull away. Tommy had expected to be pushed away, yelled at, rejected, but instead Pietro wrapped his arms around him, pulling Tommy across his lap. Tommy's heart still beat at the heightened rate, his breath caught in his throat as he melted into the kiss.

When they broke away to look at one another, the fondness in Pietro's eyes grasped Tommy tenderly, adoringly. It felt so good to be accepted, to not face rejection. He should have never doubted Pietro. Of course he understands.


End file.
